Chastity Bites (2013)
|rating = 4.6 |imagecat = Chastity Bites}} Chastity Bites is a 2013 comedy-horror film written by Lotti Pharriss Knowles and directed by John V. Knowles. A feminist blogger attempts to save her friends from Elizabeth Bathory, who poses as an abstinence counselor in a high school. Plot In the early 1600's, Countess Elizabeth Bathory slaughtered more than 600 young women, believing if she bathed in the blood of virgins that she would stay young and beautiful forever. Still alive today, she's found a perfect hunting ground for her 'botox' as an abstinence educator in conservative America, and the young ladies of San Griento High are poised to be her next victims. But will her unholy ritual finally be stopped by Leah Ratliff, a feminist blogger and ambitious reporter for the school paper? Cast * Allison Scagliotti as Leah * Francia Racia as Katharine * Eddy Rioseco as Paul * Chloe Crampton as Kelly * Greer Grammer as Nicole * Sarah Stouffer as Britney * Lindsey Morgan as Noemi * Amy Okuda as Ashley * Louise Griffiths as Liz Batho / Elizabeth Bathory Director Stuart Gordon appears in a cameo. Release Reception References External links * * * * Gallery Nicole's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled on her boyfriend George.gif|Nicole's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled on her boyfriend George Castidad's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled.gif|Castidad's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled Principal Loveheart and Jillian unveil the Virginity Action Group banner.gif|Principal Loveheart and Jillian unveil the Virginity Action Group banner Leah prevents Katharine from becoming a member of the Virginity Action Group.gif|Leah prevents Katharine from becoming a member of the Virginity Action Group A cat watches as Principal Loveheart's throat is slit.gif|A cat watches as Principal Loveheart's throat is slit Katharine dances with Elizabeth Bathory.gif|Katharine dances with Elizabeth Bathory Chastity Bites10.gif|While making a statement, Noemi mistakenly mentions the Lord's name in vain Chastity Bites4.gif|Elizabeth Bathory furiously warns the girls never to mention the Lord's name in school Chastity Bites15.gif|Elizabeth Bathory tells the girls about facing the consequences of talking religion in public Chastity Bites7.jpg|Leah logs onto a file on Elizabeth Bathory A brief historical description of Elizabeth Bathory.jpg|A brief historical description of Elizabeth Bathory Leah learns how Elizabeth Bathory is known by many nicknames.gif|Leah learns how Elizabeth Bathory is known by many nicknames Kelly feels a strange sensation flowing over her, followed by a big flash of lightning.gif|Kelly feels a strange sensation flowing over her, followed by a big flash of lightning Paul welcomes Leah to his own house.gif|Paul welcomes Leah to his own house ChastityBites13.gif|Leah tells Paul that she wants to discuss De Beauvoir immediately Leah asks Paul if he believes that one's life has value so long as one attributes value to the love of others.gif|Leah asks Paul if he believes that one's life has value so long as one attributes value to the love of others Leah asks Paul if he believes that women can free themselves, both through individual action as well as collective decisions.gif|Leah asks Paul if he believes that women can free themselves, both through individual action as well as collective decisions Leah asks Paul if one becomes a woman and Paul tells her that a man can never fully comprehend a woman's situation.gif|Leah asks Paul if one becomes a woman and Paul tells her that a man can never fully comprehend a woman's situation Leah needs Paul to help her become a woman immediately.gif|Leah needs Paul to help her become a woman immediately Leah and Paul start at the top and work their way down.gif|Leah and Paul start at the top and work their way down Leah and Paul are fast asleep in bed.jpg|Leah and Paul are fast asleep in bed Elizabeth Bathory strangles Britney by the neck with a steel necklace.gif|Elizabeth Bathory strangles Britney by the neck with a steel necklace Kelly confesses to Ashley that she hooked up with Travis.gif|Kelly confesses to Ashley that she hooked up with Travis Kelly confesses to Ashley that she and Travis made love with each other.gif|Kelly confesses to Ashley that she and Travis made love with each other Noemi tries to make peace with Ashley, but Ashley insults her by calling her names.gif|Noemi tries to make peace with Ashley, but Ashley insults her by calling her names Ashley and Noemi insult each other with words.gif|Ashley and Noemi insult each other with words Elizabeth Bathory slits Noemi's throat with a dagger.gif|Elizabeth Bathory slits Noemi's throat with a dagger Elizabeth Bathory strikes Kelly in the face after finding out that she violated the terms of a contract.gif|Elizabeth Bathory strikes Kelly in the face after finding out that she violated the terms of a contract Elizabeth Bathory slits Ashley's throat with a dagger.gif|Elizabeth Bathory slits Ashley's throat with a dagger Elizabeth Bathory seals Kelly's fate with a dagger in the forehead.gif|Elizabeth Bathory seals Kelly's fate with a dagger in the forehead The bodies of Britney, Noemi, Ashley and Kelly piled on the floor.jpg|The bodies of Britney, Noemi, Ashley and Kelly piled on the floor A view of the full moon.jpg|A view of the full moon Elizabeth Bathory ages rapidly and becomes a pile of bones.gif|Elizabeth Bathory ages rapidly and becomes a pile of bones Videos File:Chastity Bites Official Teaser Trailer File:Chastity Bites - Trailer Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2013 films Category:Comedy horror films